Cheaters Я Us
by naruto1129
Summary: Cindy has been cheating on Jimmy. Sheen just got back from Zeenu. When did everything go so wrong? Cindy and Carl? Just one question: WTF?  This is my first story SO NO FLAMES!
1. All breaks down

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Jimmy screamed at the top of his lungs. But the sound-proof walls of his lab kept people from hearing him.

Jimmy was happy and sad and pissed off all at the same time. He had lost the one he loved. Nonetheless, it was a friend who took her from Jimmy. He had seen Cindy and Carl on a secret date to a restaurant!

He is happy for Carl liking a girl other than his (Jimmy's) Mom. He is also pissed off that Carl went after his girl. He's sad that Cindy actually agreed to go with Carl.

Carl's POV

I was very upset. It was Valentine's Day and I had no date. I had to try to get a girl in our class and if you haven't noticed, I'm not smart, funny, or anything that a girl likes.

All I'm saying: It's gonna be hard to find a date. So I'm in for my 15th lonely Valentine's Day.

Jimmy's POV

Well it happened: Carl got a date. Nobody knows who it is, nobody knows if she's in our class, our school or our age group. Some people think he made up the story, others think it's some random person in another country. One has to think what and where she comes from.

So I'm gonna go on a double date with Cindy, Carl, and his date.

"Hey Carl" I said through the phone. "I would like to know if you would like to go on a double date with me and Cindy."

"Ummm…" Carl responded. "I can't I have things to do then."

"How about next week?" I responded.

"Listen Jimmy, I can never go on a double date with you and Cindy." Carl said quickly and angry.

He then hung up the phone.

I thought of reasons why he couldn't come. I eventually came to this one: His date was Cindy!

Carl's POV

So I am going to get Jimmy upset when he finds out. My date is Cindy Vortex. This is just like what I saw on TV. Some guy was dating a girl and he found out the girl was also dating someone else at the same time.

The phone rang. "Hey Carl" I heard Jimmy say through the phone. "I would like to know if you would like to go on a double date with me and Cindy." He asked.

"Ummm…" I said thinking about what would happen if Jimmy found out. "I can't I have things to do then." I lied to him. "How about next week?" He responded.

"Listen Jimmy, I can never go on a double date with you and Cindy." I said angrily. Then I hung up the phone.

The truth is, I would like to, but since my date is Cindy, I can't go on a double date with him and Cindy.

Cindy's POV

Well I have just ruined my rep. I just went out on a date with Carl (of all people). I can't tell Jimmy. If I did, he would fucking slaughter me. I was going to dump one of them for the other. The person I would dump will get pissed, and the other wouldn't know. So who would I stay with?

Sheen's POV

I finally had the ship ready to fly home to Earth. Me and Nesmith were saying goodbye to everyone I'll especially miss Aseefa. I invited her to come to Earth with us but she denied.

Anyway, so when we were flying back, I saw the moon. Naturally I mooned the moon (again). So we had finally made it back to Earth.

We split paths. I went back to Retroville and Nesmith went wherever he did. So when I got to Retroville, I immediately went to Jimmy's lab to talk to him about what happened while I was on the other planet.

When I entered Jimmy's lab, I heard Jimmy scream. I hurried into the room to see what he was screaming about.

"Hey Jimmy. What're you screaming about?" I asked.

"Well, I just learned that Carl and Cindy are secretly dating!"

He said.

"God damnit! Carl are you stupid?" I thought.

"So I can't wait to crush his head in!" Jimmy said all angry like.

"Ummm Jimmy? Are you serious? Carl is your friend and Cindy is your girlfriend! Just shut up and calm down 'genius' boy!" I said not helping.

"I know, Sheen, I know." He replied.


	2. Others talk some

Jimmy's POV

It's been a week since Sheen got back from Zeenu. I can't believe Sheen actually disobeyed my notes. Tell me: Is Carl really dating Cindy? If he is I want to kill him!

Carl's POV

Ok well I'm gonna go talk to Jimmy but I have to be careful not to bring up who my date is. Maybe if I tell him he won't get upset. I hope that's the case. Well wish me luck.

"Hey Jimmy. Listen we have to talk." I said boldly. "I'm sorry about what happened. It's just that my date is nervous about when it's not just me and her. But that doesn't make up for my being mean on the phone so… sorry."

Cindy's POV

I overheard Jimmy talking to Carl. They were talking about me as Carl's date.

"Hey Jimmy" Carl said nervously. "I'm sorry about what happened. It's just that my date is nervous about when it's not just me and her. But that doesn't make up for my being mean on the phone so… sorry." "Way to go Carl!" I thought. I'm telling you: We need to find Carl a fake date in case Jimmy asks him out on a double date again.

Sheen's POV

Well Carl and Jimmy are talking again…. Ok actually I'm the go-between boy…. So wish me luck getting them to talk again. I can't believe they haven't worked it out yet! "TELL ME WHY THEY ARE FIGHTING!" I yelled at Cindy. She refused to tell me. I asked her repeatedly until finally at the end of the school day. She finally answered "Because I'm dating both of them but Jimmy doesn't know about that so if you tell him, I will rip your f***king skull off!" Harsh. I sighed. "Why does Carl want to date you? Your Jimmy's girl!" I replied. "Because he thinks I'm hot and funny." She answered. "Besides nothing lasts forever!" Whoa! Now I have to tell Jimmy! But if I do, Cindy will kill me!

So what do I do? Should I tell Jimmy? Or should I keep it to myself like Cindy asked? I got it! I will tell him but ask him not to tell Cindy I told him.

Jimmy's POV

"Hey Jimmy?" I asked. "We need to talk." "About what?" he asked. "About Cindy." I replied. "She is dating Carl!" "WHAT? SINCE WHEN?" He asked yelling. "She didn't say." I replied.


	3. Some Crap Happens

**N/A: I don't own anything or anyone. This is non-profit. And if my timing things are off don't worry about it I will fit it into the story. Oh and let me add that the first chapter is longer than the second because I had no internet connection so I had to do something so I thought of ideas on what to write and came to this one and now it's published and will continue for as long as I can make it. And no flames pls. And part of this chapter does not coincide with an episode of the show.**

Jimmy's POV

It has been a few days since I talked with Sheen about what Cindy was doing. I still can't believe that she would do that! OK, I guess I could have reacted better but still, Cindy would never have done that before!

This is just like that show Carl is always blabbing on and on about where the guy gets the girl but finds out she was dating another guy too. I just thought about how to stop this! I re- build the time arch and make it able to go backwards in time too!

"So Sheen, are you ready to time travel backwards?" I asked Sheen a few days later. "Yes Jimmy!" He replied. I started mumbling the coordinates for when to go. We set the date for 11/29/2010. This according to Carl is when they had their first date.

We were all set to go. "Ok Sheen, it's time to go!" I said. "Hi Jimmy, Hi Sheen!" Carl said tumbling into the lab. Ok so what do you think I told Carl? "Oh, hey Wheezer. What do you want fatass?" What is wrong with me why the fuck would I say that to Carl? Am I f***ing retarded? I mean he is still kind of my friend! I was ready to kill myself for saying that! "Ok so I guess I did overreact…." I started.

Cindy's POV

So since I overheard Carl and Jimmy talking, I was looking for a fake date for Carl just in case. I just hope Sheen didn't tell Jimmy. If he did, his time back on Earth would be extremely short.

So far I came up with Betty Quinlin, Libby Folfax and some other girl who isn't part of the main cast. Ok I guess this is like that show Carl watches. Granted it is a drama show but it does have real-life situations like this one. Anyway, I guess I should call Carl and tell him about the fake dates.

"Hello? Carl?" I asked through the phone. "I need you to come here my load of honey." Let me say one thing before continuing: I am not that good with nicknames! "Ok but why?" he asked. "You'll see." I said. I hope to God that this works.

Sheen's POV

Ok after Jimmy asked Carl what's up, very rudely I might add, Carl received a phone call. I guess it was from Cindy. He left after he ended the call.

"Well then, let's go NOW!" Jimmy said. We went through the portal. We were right in Jimmy's lab where we left from.

11/29/2010's Carl's POV

I'm bored. I miss Sheen. But he just had to go to that other planet. My mom came into my room. "Carl, you have guests." She said. Jimmy walked in. "Hi Carl." He said. "SHEEN?" I asked when Sheen walked in after Jimmy. "Yep." He replied.


End file.
